


Sweet

by nuggetkun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kagehina Exchange, M/M, Valentines, i guess, kagehi - Freeform, this is basically just them being rly dumb im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3329756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuggetkun/pseuds/nuggetkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kageyama spots Hinata working at a chocolate store, a day before Valentines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines!!  
> this is a drabble I wrote for the kagehinaexchange! this is dedicated to my valentine, code 16 (i hope this is fluffy enough for you!!) and everyone who made the exchange successful.  
> anyways, hope you enjoy reading!! c:

At first, Kageyama couldn’t believe his eyes.

Hinata Shouyou, the annoying orange-haired dumbass on his volleyball team, was at the same shopping district as he was. Why was he here, of all places? Kageyama went to the nearby town since there was the sale of the new volleyball knee pads. Still, no matter where he went, it was full of Valentine’s day hype. But here he is, finding a teammate, working in a chocolate store.

Kageyama turned his head away. Surely, he didn’t see him, right? No, wait. Maybe it wasn’t actually Hinata. He walks back and stared through the store windows.

Orange-reddish hair that sticks out all over the place. Always smiling. About as tall as a middle-schooler. Definitely Hinata.

In fact, he seems to be working. Working? He’s working at a chocolate store? He seems to be, due to him wearing a uniform decorated with pink red ribbons. How embarrassing. Kageyama was embarrassed to even know him. But why, and in the neighbouring town?

 

Oh, who cares. Whatever Hinata is doing has nothing to do with him. If he’s still curious, Kageyama can just ask him at practise tomorrow.

 

 

 

Is what he told himself.

So why is he lining up at the chocolate store?

Holding a single box of chocolate in his hand, wearing sunglasses, and a baseball cap that read “Hollywood” that’s slightly too big on him, surely nobody will recognize him. Not even Hinata.

He watched Hinata, who’s working at the cashier now.

Oh shit, he’s really close to the counter now. He held the cheapest chocolate he could find in his hands.

Nerves built up over long line up. How do people act when they buy chocolate? This is so nerve-wracking. Now he’s just one person away from the cashier. Oh god, why does he feel so embarrassed? It’s not like he was doing something illegal. Or stupid. Okay, maybe he does feel stupid, but still. Thankfully, the lady was taking a long time at the register. Boy, was she talkative.

“What’s a cute kid like you working here?” Kageyama hears her ask.

Hinata smiled. “I’m planning on buying something.”

He’s buying something? Is it for Valentines? Chocolate? For who? Kageyama’s curiosity grew as he inched in closer to listen.

The lady confirmed his suspicions. “Really? Is it chocolate? It must be really expensive.”

“No, not at all. Well, it is sort of chocolate, but it’s not expensive.” Hinata shook his head, then laughed. “I’m just always buying meat buns, so I’m broke.”

Kageyama watched him. This is the first time he’s seen Hinata look like this. So… embarrassed? I guess he never really talked about love or anything like that.

“Aw, how cute!” The lady cooed, as she reached over to pinch his cheeks. Kageyama tried not to stare. “I’m sure she’ll love it.”

“I don’t know I think this person really hates me." Hinata looked down. Kageyama's heart squeezed. “Ah, I’m sorry. I’ll pack your bags now.”

The lady smiled. “It’s fine, dear. Good luck on your Valentines. I'm sure they'll love it.”

Hinata, blushing now, gives the lady her bag of chocolates. “You too, miss. Thank you. Happy Valentines!”

As he finishes waving at the lady, Hinata smiles at the next customer. “Welcome.”

_Oh shit, that's me._

“Hello.” Hinata greeted him.

"..Hi." Kageyama nodded as he brutishly handed him the chocolate in his hands.

Hinata stared at the chocolate as he tried to find the bar code. As he found it, he smiled at Kageyama.

_Oh shit, did he find out-_

“You don’t seem to like Valentine’s day, do you?”

_-crack-_

That was the sound of Kageyama’s insanity.

“What…” He cleared his voice, and spoke a bit lower. “What... do you…”

“You’re buying the cheapest chocolate.” Hinata held it up for him. “I’m guessing your girlfriend doesn’t really care what kind of brand you get, as long as she gets chocolate, huh?”

“I…”

“Oh, not like it’s a bad thing.” Hinata reassured, and smiled. “I really like this brand myself. It’s the simple things that count. Just get them something that they like. You know, ‘it’s the thought that counts’ or whatever.”

Unsure of what to say, Kageyama just nodded. “Yeah…”

After paying, Kageyama takes his bag and didn’t look back when the cashier waved a merry “Happy Valentines!” at him. Kageyama walks out of the store filled with confusion.

  


 

The train doors open.

Kageyama sighed as he sat down in the last remaining spot. What a hellish day. Kageyama began to recap the moments in his head when _oh hell no_.

Hinata ran into the train.

Well, of course he did. Thinking about it logically, he lives around the same area, does he not?

Out of instinct, Kageyama buries his head into his jacket. Surely, he hasn’t noticed him yet, so it should be fine. He’s still wearing the HOLLYWOOD hat and the sunglasses, anyway. The orange-haired kid in question stayed standing. At the next stop, someone directly across from Kageyama stood up to get off. Hinata took his seat. Oh shit, he’s right in front of me. Luckily, Hinata didn’t even notice. He was too busy staring into his plastic bag from the same chocolate shop and smiling.

What is he even doing.

After about half an hour, the train was nearly empty. At that time, Hinata was asleep. Kageyama kept his sunglasses on.

He looked at this sleeping face. His hair was everywhere. But then again, it usually is. How does that even work? Does he gel it? It looks pretty soft though-

The train suddenly hit a bump, which brought Kageyama back to reality. What the hell, how did that dumbass still sleep through that? He looked down and noticed that Hinata’s plastic bag fell from his lap. He looked around, to the few people still on the bus. Kageyama sighed. He took the chance to grab the bag and put it right beside the sleeping Hinata. He stared at Hinata’s face at this close range. His even breaths, his hair that were definitely soft and not gelled. Unconsciously, he looked down into the bag. The bag had only one product in it: a chocolate flavoured yogurt milk carton.

Two stations before Kageyama’s, Hinata jolts awake. He looks around, notices the stop name, grabbed his bag and ran out the train.

What the hell.

 

The next day, Kageyama couldn’t even bring himself to look at Hinata. He doesn't even know why he's so embarrassed. He kept himself distracted with practising serves and uselessly helping out Kiyoko and Yachi (which didn’t last long, with Tanaka saying that he was distracting the two).

“Kageyama!” Speak of the devil. This tiny, soft-haired devil.

Out of instinct, Kageyama hid his face behind a towel, pretending to wipe the sweat.

"W-what do you want?" Kageyama managed to say. Jeez, he sounded like he was trying to compliment Tsukishima.

“Toss to me!” Hinata held out a ball to Kageyama.

Kageyama sighed. “Just one.”

Smiling, Hinata gave the ball to Kageyama and ran to the back of the court. Kageyama stood by the net, waiting for Hinata to jump. As he ran closer, Kageyama thought about those hands holding the chocolate he bought. He tossed the ball. Into Hinata’s face.

“What the hell, Kageyama?” Hinata whined as he rubbed his cheek.

“My bad.” Kageyama walked off.

“Where are you going? That one doesn't count. Toss to me again!”

“No.” He rejected as he was about to leave the gym. “I’m going to go buy a drink.”

"Ah, Kageyama!" Hinata yells after him. “Don’t!”

“Why not?” He turns around to stare at Hinata, expecting him to jolt back in fear. Instead, he was greeted with a brown milk carton being held in front of his face.

“Here.” Kageyama can hear Hinata’s voice from behind the carton. “I got it from my uncle’s store yesterday. He needed help with the Valentine sales, so I helped out.”

There was a brief late reaction from Kageyama, who was connecting everything from yesterday. His uncle’s store. He was working at his Uncle’s store. The plastic bag.

“Kageyama?” Hinata lowered the drink, and frowned. “What, you don’t like it?”

“No. I’ll… I’ll take it.”He took the milk slowly, taking the time to brush his hand against the one holding it. “Why?”

“I thought you might like it.” He smiled, as he went off to go to Nishinoya.

Taking the attached straw into the drink, he took a sip. Definitely chocolate flavoured.

Fuck.

 

Later, in the changeroom, everyone was packing up for home. Hinata shouted.

“Hey, look, I found some chocolate in my bag!”

Kageyama froze.

“Oh!” Tanaka took a look at the box. “Maybe a girl slipped it in?”

Kageyama can die of embarrassment at any moment now.

“N-no! It can’t be!” Hinata took it back, flustered. He examined the box. “It’s the same brand my uncle sells.”

The window. Kageyama can jump out the window, and this could all end. Yes, it sounded like a great idea.

“Maybe I took it by accident.” Hinata stared at the box worried. “Should I give it back?”

“Y-you shouldn’t!”

Everyone turned to Kageyama. _Oh god why did he speak up_. He can feel the nervousness in his voice.

“I mean, that was…” Kageyama fidgeted. His mind was blank. “Nevermind.”

 

 

Kageyama felt somewhat responsible for making a scene in the change room. He should at least tell him that it was his chocolates in his bag. Why did he give it to him, anyway? He could’ve just told Hinata that he didn’t want the chocolate anymore, and to give it back to his uncle. But why, why did he have to speak up there? Ugh, so stupid. I guess the least I could do was explain to Hinata. Conveniently, he spots Hinata in the distance, holding on to the chocolate, about to get on his bike.

_There he is. This is your last chance. Come on, Kageyama. Say something._

“Hinata.”

His heart pounded so loud he almost didn’t hear Hinata ask “What?”

“It’s mine.” Kageyama’s voice cracked. Keep it together, Tobio, goddammit. “Sorry, that chocolate was mine.”

Hinata looked at the chocolate, then back at Kageyama. “Why did you buy chocolate?”

“I didn’t!” Kageyama spewed out that lie so quickly he didn’t think. “My… mom gave it to me. Yeah, so that I can give it to someone. I didn’t have anyone to give it to, so I snuck it in your bag. I’m sorry.”

Kageyama bowed. Partially because he’s apologizing, but also because he didn’t want Hinata to see his face. He was answered with silence.

“Can I have it then?” Hinata finally spoke.

“What?” Kageyama looked up. His eyes were sparkling and his face was filled with an expression he couldn’t read.

“I can have this, right?”

“I-if you want…?” Kageyama slowly answered, unsure if that was the right answer.

“Sweet! Chocolate from Kageyama!” Hinata jumped really high. He opened it excitedly with his cheeks red (from the cold?) and smiling brightly. “I really like this chocolate! Thank you!”

“Yeah…” He watched Hinata eat the chocolate happily. Kageyama didn’t expect this. Not only Hinata’s reaction, but also his own reaction to Hinata.

As Hinata was still eating the chocolate, he got on his bike, waving “See you tomorrow!” with the same voice back in the chocolate shop.

 

As Kageyama walked home, he thought about yesterday. He thought about how Hinata was working in a Valentine-themed uniform. He thought about Hinata’s sleeping face, and the chocolate drink in his bag. He thought about the sweet taste of chocolate in the yogurt milk. He thought about Hinata blushing at the thought of someone giving him chocolates, and he thought about him eating them. No no no, now is NOT the time to be thinking. He has no reason to be ecstatic about this. As he walked home, he can feel his pace quicken. His breath, smoky from the cold, were shorter breaths. It’s not because he’s excited to go home or anything. So then, why? His pace quickens to a run. Next thing you know, he’s skipping. It feels like he’s on clouds. _Why am I so happy?_  He pondered for the entirety of his walk home.

 

He realizes the answer to this a few days later, after seeing Hinata’s smile as he asked Kageyama to give him another toss.

 

 


End file.
